Here comes the rush before we touch
by eden alice
Summary: Carla finds a lot of things she likes when getting ready for a night out. A short dumb story.


_Not sure where this came from when I have so much else to update, but here's some dorky __cuteness. Not sure when this is set, they are having an affair but this is before Frank so lets assume its an alternative universe._

Here comes the rush before we touch

Carla already had her heels on. A new pair she had been waiting for an opportunity to show off. They had been purchased on impulse when she had been in town and early for a meeting at the bank. Sure they were overpriced and so high they could double as a murder weapon, but after seeing how they elongated her slim legs she had not been able to resist.

Besides she had been working long and boring hours of late so she rationalised that she deserved to treat herself. There was no point of acquiring a little bit of wealth if you didn't use it to indulge yourself. She scrutinised her jewellery box looking for the perfect pair of earrings to complete her outfit. It was getting late, they should have left ten minuets ago if they were going to beat the traffic and reach the restaurant on time.

But for once she wasn't the one who couldn't seem to get ready to schedule.

Her shoes made sharp sounds against the hardwood floor as she left her bedroom fastening a pair of tiny diamond studs to her ear lobes. Even with the bathroom door closed the sound of off key crooning carried through clearly.

There was something soothing at how irritating she found the way his sloppy domestication infiltrated her life. How amusing she found the man behind all that swagger and leather. When they were restricted to stealing ardent moments together behind their friends and families back it was like living half a life, exciting but ultimately unfulfilling.

Tony had tainted her last try for a boringly normal life and she never had the chance to have that with Liam. This was something she had not had since her relationship with Paul had fallen apart, something she had not been aware she had been missing.

Here she was all dressed up and ready for heads to turn with her hair perfectly curled and her make up smokey and dramatic. She had poured herself into a glamorous dress that was just the right side of tasteful but suggestive enough to cause a stir. While Peter stood at her bathroom sink with one of her towels wrapped around his waist, his skin still damp from her shower as he prepared to shave. She had always liked his stubble but the charity auction was at an overly posh restaurant and she appreciated him making the effort for her.

She wanted to be free to have moments with this man every day.

"We're going to be late." Carla crossed her arms and leant against the door frame. She tried to sound annoyed but could't keep a smirk pulling fondly at her lips as she watched him.

"You are always fashionably late darling." He rolls his eyes at her through the mirror before bending forward to wash his face. She likes the way the muscles in his shoulders and back move beneath his tanned skin.

She scoffs loudly playing along as if she was not enjoying the novelty of the mundaneness of it all. For once they were a normal couple.

"How am I done up all pretty when a simple man like you is still half naked?"

She was the one with the reputation for being a bit of a diva and yet he was the one taking his time in front of the mirror. He had created an impressive mess in her bathroom in a short space of time as if he owned the space. She finds she likes how he fills her space, likes how he fills her life.

He meets her eyes through the mirror and winks at her dramatically. "Your always look perfect babe."

She makes a mock gagging noise but can't help but grin, a little giddy at how cheesy he was being.

"This keeps on happening every time you get ready at mine." She observes. He always managed to show up promptly when they got ready separately.

"Its your posh shower gel. And your posh shower. My flat looks like a hovel in comparison."

She closes the distance between them to press herself against his back as she wraps her arms around his middle and rests her chin on his shoulder and pouts. She likes their reflections in the fogged up mirror. Likes how they look together, like they fit. It was part pf the reason she had been looking forward to a work networking event so much. It was a rare opportunity to go somewhere where they could be anonymous, where they didn't have to pretend they didn't belong.

"So its not little old me that keeps you coming back?" She fishes as she uses her nails to trace patterns against his abdomen, feels him shudder slightly at her touch.

"Oh darling, its always you that keeps me coming."

She cackles loudly and presses her nose into his neck. She could not stop herself from biting gently at the skin there before soothing it with her tongue. She likes the way her shower gel smells against his skin. Lately she's finding she has a lot of small things in her life to like. It had been the longest time. She had become so accustom to simply functioning that to find joy again made her appreciate the smallest things she would have taken for granted in the past.

She thinks it is all down to him.

Peter's breathing deepens under her touch and he stops the pretence of attempting to shave. She prefers him rugged anyway.

"If your trying to speed me up darling this is an act of self sabotage. You keep doing that and we're gonna have to get you unready." His voice deepens with lust and she nips at his ear lobe with her teeth.

"That's not a word." she purred.

"Yes it is. I've asked my dad."

"Well not in the way you just used it you pillock."

He turns in her arms and pulls her hips towards him with wet hands to kiss her deeply. Carla couldn't help but moan into his mouth and respond for a long moment before squealing and pulling away.

"Peter, you'll ruin my dress!" She laughed and half heartedly tried to push his hands away.

"So I will buy you a new one." He groaned and pulled her back in. He really did like the dress she was wearing, likes it so much he wants to spend the evening slowly peeling it off her body.

Peter kisses her again and she falls into it, her hands flat against his chest where she can feel his heart beat steadily. It was a kiss full of promise and devotion. He was a man of few words but that didn't mean he couldn't find other more articulate ways of using his mouth.

They pull apart reluctantly when air becomes an issue and she hums at the way he always manages to make her stomach flip with his skilled touch before slapping his shoulder lightly.

"Its for charity Peter, would be rude to just not turn up." They both know she was trying to convince herself as much as him.

A client had invited her and it potentially could be a good business opportunity. For a woman with a borderline alcohol dependancy she was surprisingly good at self sacrifice when her work was concerned. Besides part of her wanted to revel in the chance to show him off especially when she was making him wear a suit.

Carla picks up his clothes from their place folded upon her laundry basket and presses them into his arms and leans into one final kiss.

She leaves the room slowly knowing he was watching her closely, eyes drawn to the way her hips sway with every step.

"Besides I can show you just how grateful I am once we get home." She promises.


End file.
